


Where We Should Have Been

by littlemonster



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian Character, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster/pseuds/littlemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the present day, Sophie and Sian are still together, madly in love and both in the same Uni. Just a small thing I wrote as I recently re-watched their storyline all over again and re-read some amazing fics. These two are my OTP and are meant to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Should Have Been

Sian plonked her bag down on the sofa with a thud as soon as entered the small flat she shared.  
“Woah, easy tiger!”, Erik laughed in response from his slumped state on the sofa. Sian rarely saw the Engineering student anywhere other than in front of the TV. She hated how he was so naturally smart he didn’t need to study.  
Sophie shifted her eyes away from Pointless to her defeated girlfriend.  
“You ok babe? What’s up?”  
Sian threw herself down on the sofa next to the brunette and let out another long sigh.  
“I worked so, so hard last week for this test I had. I got the results today and only ended up with a B!”  
Sian was in her final year of I.T. and despite liking it, she always found it tough. No matter how hard she studied, she never got top marks. Sometimes she thought the teachers were just out to get her.  
“A B?!” Sophie exclaimed. “That’s brilliant Sian! I’d be well chuffed.”  
“But it’s not fair Soph! You and Erik and sit around all day, not go to any lectures and get all A’s. I work my backside off for a lousy B.”  
Sophie could see this was getting to the blonde lately and her heart went out to her. She and Erik even spent their spare time helping Sian out with her assignments and preparing her for exams. Sian was thankful for the help but in the end it just made her feel worse; all of Sophie and Erik’s time wasted for a measly B.  
“Sian listen right!” the blonde haired boy exclaimed from his armchair.  
“All you need is a B when you graduate. There’s loads of jobs in I.T. and they’d take anyone who has a degree, despite your final score. You’re doing great mate, don’t be so hard on yourself.”  
Sophie was grateful for her housemate who despite being a lazy ladies’ man, getting pissed every night of the week, he was also extremely intelligent and knew exactly what to say in every situation, especially when Sophie didn’t.  
“You see?” Sophie said softly, placing a reassuring hand on her girlfriend’s knee.  
“You’re so smart babe and you’re gonna get a great job and you’re gonna be glad you never got an A!”, the brunette chuckled.  
Sian smiled at the kindness of her housemates; “thanks guys. I guess I just feel inferior being around engineers all the time.”  
Sophie shrugged, “yeah, lazy, always drunk, obnoxious engineers maybe...”  
Erik sniggered from his chair, never taking his eyes off the TV.  
Sian turned to the brunette and stroked her cheek lightly before whispering, “You’re not obnoxious baby.”  
Sophie responded to the cute gesture by kissing the blonde sweetly on the lips.  
“Maybe not..,” Erik exclaimed before rising from his chair for the first time all day, “But I am! And this obnoxious engineer cannot be around such loved-up couples and must shower before going out, getting hammered and pulling a fit bird to bring home.”  
“Ever so charming as always, Mr. Mitchell,” Sophie mocked him as he made his way to the bathroom.  
“You going out tonight?” Sian asked while making her way to the kitchen to try and scavenge together anything possible to eat.  
“I dunno. Might just have a cosy night in if you’re up for it?”  
“Yeah course. At least Erik’s going out so we won’t have to worry about him hearing us again,” the blonde winked.  
“Sian!” Sophie shrieked, feeling her face suddenly go bright red.  
“Aw baby!” the blonde cooed, “you still get so embarrassed, it’s adorable.”  
Sian was now meandering with some ham and cheese she found in the fridge which might or might not have been Erik’s, and was making sandwiches for her and Soph.  
“Yeah well, I still get nightmares over the time my mum walked in on us... luckily we had the door locked when Erik heard us...”  
Sian laughed loudly at how shy her girlfriend can be.  
“Come on babe, it wasn’t that bad when Erik heard us...”  
“Really Sian?! Cause I don’t know about you, but I don’t appreciate the sound of my moans being mimicked over breakfast!”  
The blonde returned to the sofa, sandwiches in hand.  
“Oh really? Cause I appreciate the sound of your moans... always have...”  
Sian placed the sandwiches on the table before suddenly straddling the brunette and placing soft kisses along her neck.  
“Sian!” Soph shrieked a second time. “Erik’s just in the other room!”  
Sian giggled, “I think he’s used to it by now, don’t you?”  
“Still don’t make it any less awkward when he does walk in...”  
“Jheez girl, try and keep it in your pants alright!”  
Sian immediately jumped off Soph’s lap at the sound of the boy’s voice behind them.  
“I mean, lesbians are hot and everything, but you’s two are like me sisters! It’s just weird!”  
Sophie buried her head in her hands while Sian tried to stifle a laugh.  
“You’re just jealous, Mitchell. You wish you had a long-term girlfriend who actually did answer your calls after the first night you sleep with her!”  
Sophie’s head spun up at the harsh comment and exaggerated a shocked face at the blonde.  
“I just think my epic love making skills renders them speechless...” the taller boy joked before grabbing his jacket.  
“You girls not heading out?”  
“Nah, quiet one tonight,” Sian said pointing to the sandwiches on the table.  
“Oi, that’s my ham you’ve used!”  
Sophie grabbed a sandwich from the plate and shoved it into her mouth, “Oops sorry!”  
The fair haired boy shook his head but couldn’t repress a laugh, “Have a good night girls,” he winked. “I’ll try and cover me ears when I come home, don’t want them images in me mind again!”  
Sian responded by chucking a cushion at him before he was out the door.  
“Cheeky sod,” Sian laughed after he’d left.  
The two sat in silence chomping on their sandwhiches and watching TV for the next while before Sian spoke up again.  
“Soph?”  
“Yes sweetheart?”  
“Are you worried about what will happen once we graduate?”  
The younger girl turned to the older girl, sandwich in hand, “what you mean?”  
“Well like, once we’ve finished up college, we won’t be living here anymore. We’ll have to get jobs, move somewhere else, we’ll be away from all our friends. I’m just worried that things will change, I like how they are now,” the blonde shrugged.  
“Sian! Remember before we started college? We were bricking it that we wouldn’t end up at the same uni and that we’d be apart or that we’d miss our family too much or that we wouldn’t make any friends. And look at us now, we don’t wanna leave. We’ve got to move on babe, and no matter what, we’ll always be together, you know that.”  
Sian smiled at how reassuring her girlfriend could be. After all they’d been through together, they had learned to talk about whatever was bothering them and work through it together. They found their relationship getting stronger and stronger.  
Sian held up her pinky finger for the brunette, “Promise?”  
Sophie immediately linked her finger with her girlfriend’s, “Promise.”  
“Forever?” Sian asked with a grin.  
“Forever,” Sophie responded by crashing her lips onto the older girl’s before they both made the most of the free house that night.


End file.
